Follow You
by xxBlondieStealsHeartsxx
Summary: ONE SHOT! Sirius Orion Black and Marlene McKinnon were never meant to be. But something is always better than nothing, Rated T!


_**A/n: Hi everyone! I have hit a writer's block so early on 'Sunburn' and I am so sorry! I promise I'll try to update soon: D**_

_**So here is a new fanfic (one-shot)…! Read and Review please! **_

___**Pairing: Blackinnonn**_

_**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned this!**_

_**Love of mine.**_

"_I will follow you into the dark, McKinnon"_

"_I'll hold you to that, Black"_

Sirius Orion Black was never one to back down from a challenge. He was not called the 'Casanova' of Hogwarts just like that! But this challenge was by far the hardest Padfoot ever had to face.

He had sat beside her for three years. He had loved her for all that time.

He knew everything about her. The way her nose scrunched up on the most adorable way when she was writing, the way her blue eyes would speak to him during classes, the way only he could handle her, the way she was made for him.

"_Come on Sirius get a grip! She already knows. Or does she?" _

Prongs could never understand how hard this was for him. He had found his one true love. Lily Evans. He was proud of him; he did not give up the chase. But Sirius Black did not profess his love everyday; the bottom line was that he was scared of commitment. But the coming of a certain blue-eyed blonde changed all that.

"Marlene.. I just wanted to tell you that….uh- I lo-ev? NO! Damn it!" Sirius cursed. He had never put his mind to something more that this. He had to tell her. She had to know!

"Oi! Padfoot! What'cha doing here? " James came in his dorm to see his best friend pacing like a madman.

Sirius dismissed James question with a wave of his hand. He had more serious things to tend to.

"Mate? Is this thing about Marl?"

Sirius stopped pacing and with a thump sat on his bed. His hung head told James his answer. He pulled his best friend up and said "Go get em' tiger!"

"Tiger?" Sirius looked at James.

"Eh! That was a spur of the moment thing, mate." He shrugged and gave him a lopsided grin. James was right he had to get his act together and tell Marlene McKinnon that he loved her.

It was after lunch. He knew just where she would be.

Marlene had had a pretty bad day. Potions was as usual boring and defense against the dark arts was horrifying and give it up to Lucius Malfoy for making it all worthwhile. She needed quiet and peace, warmth and sunshine. _She needed him._ But she couldn't call him and say she needed him?! She knew what is reply would be "Oh boo-hoo! Ickle Marley needs a baby sitter" with that infuriating smirk on his face. So instead she went to the only place she loved in Hogwarts – the black lake. Dorcas knew what was wrong with her, she was in love but like complete idiots neither of them had the balls to tell each other. Shaking her head after her best friend she made her way towards the Gryffindor Common room.

Marlene was sitting in the shade of an oak tree beside the lake, her blonde hair falling in waves framing her face. Her head bent in concentration towards her Arithmacy homework, parchments were scattered all around her, and she was hopelessly failing in the task of getting him and his infuriating smirk out of her head. She shook her head hoping that her mind would think of easier and tolerable things but she knew it would all be in vain. And then she heard it.

"Mar- Ahem...McKinnon?" Sirius said. Marlene's eyes darted to the spot from where he spoke, and there he was standing in all his 'glory'. _Sirius Orion Black. _The boy who got into her head and refused to get out. That insolent little brat! And he merely leaned on the tree trunk with that infuriating smirk on his face, his black unruly hair falling in his eyes and Marlene was fighting a strong urge to brush them out. Then his eyes, there was something different about them, they were usually sparkling with mischief but today they were a different kind of brown, a softer but fiery sort of glow about them. That look sent a chill (a good kind of chill) down her spine.

"Uh—Black?" Marlene responded to him. _Was I staring at him for that long?_ She asked herself.

"What do you want Black?" she said trying to compose herself.

Sirius smiled "Well, what makes you think that I came here because I want something?" his cocky smirk was now back in place.

"Really? I thought so because you always find me when you need help or are desperate for a good snog." Marlene retorted. She felt comfortable now; this is how they were together. Polar opposites but somehow they worked.

Sirius sat down beside her. "Oh how you wound me McKinnon! I might die some day of the daggers you shoot me!" he mocked her.

Her head snapped in his direction "Sirius Orion Black let me make -!"

Before Sirius had a chance to stop himself he leaned in and kissed her, his lips touching her soft ones, her responding to his kiss. They could have stayed like that for eternity. Hands in hair, fingers entwined, lips joined. Forever would have had a field day!

When they finally broke apart, gasping for air.

"_I love you." He said in a whisper hoping that she wouldn't hear._

_But she did, her eyes felt moist. He said it first! HE LOVED HER,_

"_I know." She said._

_He smiled. She knew._

_They were two sides of the same coin. They were never meant to be. That's what made it special; it hit life square in the face._

_**The day she died, something in him died too. He was not the same. That light in him just went off one day. **_

_**The day they met again, she looked the same. His Marlene. He became whole again. He kept his promise. He followed her home.**_

_**A/N: So? Like it? Hate it? Please review!**_


End file.
